La luz de tu alma
by Nataly Dragneel
Summary: Una simple misión termino de esa manera. Ese pago a cambio de la s almas necesitan el descanso, los magos de Fairy tail los ayudaran. Tras el caido reino de Verot el origen de la magia estelar se librara.
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy buenas. Estan bien?.Si es asi me elegra mucho. Bueno ahora solo vengo con este nuevo finc, así que solo espero les guste mucho.**_

_**- **_Capitulo 1 : Renacimiento desde las profundidades

_Antiguamente en Fiore, en una exacto lugar, en un determinado reino, allí todo era alegría y gozo, la gente agradecía las bendiciones que eran otorgadas, allí en ese pueblo la magia era el recurso, y la alegría alimentaba la magia, pero el pueblo le debía demasiado a un grupo de magos, en reducción a los reyes de ese reino ,estos gobernaban con benevolencia y justicia, con mano dura a los bandidos y con amabilidad a los honesta, la prosperidad era la característica del reino de Verot, este reino era el más hermoso._

_Pero cierto día en el reino había nacido una hermosa niña, esta niña era la hija de los reyes, cuya niña rubia como el color oro y ojos color verdes jedes profundos había ganado la bendición del pueblo, como de la gente que tanto la amaba, el característico punto del reino es que tanto los reyes como la princesa y demás familiares eran magos celestiales, la niña como maga celestial era talentosa y amada por sus espíritus, a su lado tenia a sus amigos que también eran magos celestiales, y juraron proteger a su princesa cueste lo que cueste…._

_Los años en Verot ya habían transcurrido, como las hojas vuelan por el viento, allí la princesa Elsie se mantenía entre las flores mirando risueña tan majestuosidad, allí la princesa conoció a su único amor…._

_Elsie se había enamorado de un mago de fuego, la princesa se encontraba con él a escondidas, pues su reino prohibiría una relación con un mago que no sea uno celestial, el joven era de cabellos rojizos, de morena piel, cautivadora sonrisa y hermosos y negros ojos rasgados, la princesa estaba enamorada. Y el mago de fuego la amaba con todo su ser, pero la estabilidad del reino dependía de la descendencia….no habían pensado en las consecuencias._

_El reino de Verot, era la vista de varios reinos que envidiaban sus prosperidad, ya así cierto reino, donde la princesa odiaba a Elsie, y sobretodo odiaba la prosperidad del reino, allí donde todo era desolación y poca cosechas. La maga junto con su hermano quien también odiaba al joven que había robado el corazón de Elsie. Dos días después atacaron Verot, donde los reyes murieron asesinados, Elsie junto con sus amigos lucho y al lado del mago d fuego, apenas la batalla había estado de su lado , la princesa Lix era una maga oscura y su hermano Atro utilizaba la misma magia, matar a Elsie y sus amigos no era suficiente dolor que querían para ellos…._

_Asi Lix unio fuerzas con Atro y los dos, convocaron una magia prohibida, donde robaron el alma de Elsie, sus amigos y la de su amado Vack, asi fue como sus almas dejaron sus cuerpos y pasaron a poder de Lix y Atro, dando final al reino de Verot, allí donde todo es escombros y la desolación reina._

_Se dice que hasta el día de hoy las almas de la princesa de su amado como la de sus amigos, buscan el descanso, pero no podrán lograrlo hasta encontrar una magia que deshaga todo tipo de maldad…sus almas aun claman por la liberación._

-eso fue trágico- dijo una joven sentada en una barra, era rubia de ojos achocolatados, vestía una pollera color azul, con botas largas negras y una camisa blanca, tenía el cabello suelto, miraba a su amiga a una joven pequeña de cabellos azules, la maga de la escritura, Levy quien tenía el libro entre sus manos .

-¿se supone que esto es un cuento? – Pregunto la maga de la escritura - a decir verdad hay rumores que ese reino existió.

-yo opino que estuvo muy conmovedor- dijo una albina de cabellos largos y ojos azules mientras apoyaba su mano en su barbilla

-Juvia siente pena por la princesa y el mago de fuego – dijo Juvia en sollozos

-muy hermosa – alabo Lissana, mientras cerraba los ojos como si en un sueño estuviese.

-si, pero termino raro – dijo Wendy, a su lado Charle solo asentía apoyando el comentario de la dragón slayer.

-Pobres – dijo Cana dándole un sorbo a su tarro de alcohol

-solo espero encuentren la luz – acoto poéticamente Erza mientras retomaba su tarea de comer sus matutinos pasteles de fresas.

-aye!- respondió Happy

En el gremio Levy estaba leyendo historias cortas cosas así como mitos del país de Fiore, se lo habían regalado como pago extra en la misión, al llegar todas se interesaron por la historia que se titulaba La maga celestial y el mago de fuego , todas miraban de manera picara a Lucy, insinuando que era cosas del destino y que pronto estaría saliendo con el mago de fuego Natsu, pero la maga celestial negaba ciertas posibilidades, pues Natsu solo pensaba en pelear, comer, dormir, pelear, comer….y un ciclo repetido.

En cierto Lucy no negaba que sentía algo por él, ni ella se lo podía negar, es que ella estaba casi, solo casi segura que capaz sintiera algo por su amigo, pero no quería ilusionarse, ya no, porque decidió no dejarse guiar por sus emociones, ni a entusiasmarse por cualquier cosa, pues si Natsu hacia esto y aquello lo hacía sin querer, o eso quería creer la maga celestial.

Por otro lado del gremio Natsu se encontraba en sus matutinas peleas, Gray le devolvía los golpes de manera bruta, esta vez la pelea era….porque Gray tiro su refresco… ¿Quién se creía? .Le tiro el puñetero refresco…Natsu no se quedaría quieto, solo lo golpeaba, mesas volando por aquí por allá, Elfman recibió una silla en la cabeza y eso no quedaría así, no señor, así que se metió, Laxus solo quería paz, ¿tanto es pedir?, pero no, le tuvo que caer un plato de comida…inaceptable, Fred salió en su defensa como guardaespaldas, Gajeel solo quería que no lo metan, pero es como pedir que Erza deje de comer pasteles de fresa o como decirle a Juvia que deje de acosar a Gray, Natsu cayó encima de él, Salamander se las pagaría , y así de un golpe tiro a Natsu a un lado, y le busco la pelea, no sería nada fácil, en el gremio las jóvenes magas que estaban en la barra suspiraron, jamás cambiarían, pero ¿qué se puede hacer?, es divertido tenerlos allí.

La tenebrosa bruma estaba pesada, y una luz era demostración de la hermosa, obra, allí un joven solo miraba como las repentinas luces se separaban, y volaban por los cielos, solo atino a mascullar de rabia, las luces se elevaron tan alto que solo alcanzo a ver como una se lo quedaba contemplando pero de inmediato salió del pesado lugar.

-maldita sea – dijo apretando sus puños

-se fueron…- dijo tras él una muchacha – finalmente, le daremos fin a todo

-Solo esperemos sus señales….y los mataremos – dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Lucy tomaba distraída su refresco, el gremio estaba en silencio, pues luego de que Erza les diera lecciones de comportamiento a los magos todo quedo en tranquilidad. Levy había salido de misión con Jet y Droy, por lo que había estado sentada leyendo en silencio, mientras tomaba un refrescante refresco que Mira le había ofrecido. Lucy suspiro luego de un rato se levantó de golpe y tomo su cabeza desesperadamente.

-¡LA RENTA! – grito desesperada, vaya que tenía problemas, el aura de depresión de la maga preocupo a su más fiel amigo, él se acercó al tablero de misiones junto con su amigo, los dos pensativos vieron uno perfecto, sonrieron a lo grande y salieron disparados a ver a Lucy.

-¡LUCY! – la llamaron al unísono, la maga celestial solo atino a mirar al mago de fuego peli rosa quien solo corría sonriente, al ver la sonrisa de Lucy se sonrojo y se puso algo nervioso, pero lo camuflo con su gran sonrisa – oye Lucy….vamos a esta misión – le dijo señalando aviso que tenía Happy entre sus patitas

-será divertido aye - aporto el gato azul, Lucy sonrió ante la propuesta de Natsu, el siempre tan atento aunque no lo demuestre el siempre aria todo por no ver a Lucy en una difícil situación.

-Vale, además queda poco para pagar la renta – dijo mirando la recompensa – jijiiji la paga es muy buena – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente tapando su boca.

-sirve para pagar nuestra renta – dijo Natsu, pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, miro a la confundida Lucy con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – claro si allí entreno… ¿no Happy? – rio nervioso, mirando a Happy, confiaba en que pudiera sacarlo de su pequeño problema.

-Aye – dijo el pequeño felino, tratando de ocultar su burlona sonrisa

Así Natsu aviso a la albina sobre la misión, la Strauss anoto la misión y luego les deseo el mejor viaje, Erza y Gray también se habían apuntado, por lo que irían juntos a la misión, que solo trataba de derrotar a una banda de magos oscuros que causaban estragos en los continuos pueblos, sería fácil, así que luego del tortuoso viaje de Natsu llegaron al destino, allí tomaron un hotel y fueron a emboscar a los magos.

Aún era de día así que era la perfecta oportunidad, los magos oscuros pasaban caminando alardeando de los destrozos que habían cometido, Erza al dar una señal los atacaron, la pelea con ellos era pareja pero a la vez peligrosa, pues eran de gremios oscuros, la maga celestial se mantenía firme, no se veía cansada ni caía, eso sorprendió a sus compañeros, pues la vieron más fuerte a la hora de la pelea, Natsu le daba su merecido a todos, era realmente duro, pues el ultimo solo le esquivaba los golpes, de un momento a otro la batalla llevo a los magos a cerca de un acantilado donde las masas de agua estaban en furioso movimiento, Natsu peleaba con cautela y fuerza, pero el mago oscuro lo tomo de la muñeca y con una navaja le corto la mano al dragón slayer, pero Natsu se mantenía firme, hasta que comenzó a ver borroso.

-¿Qué me hiciste bastardo? – le pregunto mientras sentía como iba perdiendo movilidad, observo como el mago lo apuntaba al cuello, con una espada, sus compañeros no podían hacer nada estaban todos ocupados con los demás magos, no podían ayudarlo, por más que quisieran.

-te matare Salamander, no te podrás mover, al menos que muera – le dijo de manera burlona, Natsu apretó sus dientes, sentía como el frio filo de espada rozaba su piel, pero todo paso en cámara lenta para el mago de fuego, cuando el mago estaba por degollarlo, vio como Lucy se le tiraba encima al mago oscuro, y ambos en dirección al precipicio, ya que estaban cerca de la orilla, el mago no se pudo sostener y cayo junto con Lucy, Natsu reacciono con rapidez y trato de sujetar a Lucy, pero no pudo tomar su mano.

-¡LUCYYYY! – grito desesperado y con lágrimas en sus ojos, su corazón dio un vuelco y sentía que algo se moría en el-

-¡NATSU! – escucho como Lucy lo llamaba a medida que ella caía a las profundas aguas, las olas eran torrenciales, salvajes e incluso asesinas, Natsu se dispuso a saltar no la dejaría allí, no allí, cuando sintió como Gray los sostenía con fuerza, Natsu se intentó zafar.

-¡déjame! - Grito desesperado – ¡LUCY YA VOY! - le grito mientras se trataba de zafar

-¡NATSU BASTA!_ le grito Erza, mientras derrotaba al último mago, desato a Happy ya que lo habían atado para que no volara, allí Erza miro con resignación como las furiosas olas chocaban con las rocas, pequeñas lagrimas cubrieron sus ojos. Happy lloroso se acercó a Natsu quien solo repetía el nombre de Lucy.

-Lucy…Lucy….- la llamaba en medio de su partido corazón, lo había salvado de una muerte segura, ella lo salvo, no pensó en ella, solo lo salvo.

-Natsu – se acercó lloroso, el felino alado, miro el acantilado y solo pensó en que no volvería a ver a su Lucy, el gatito limpio sus lágrimas pero unas nuevas volvían a surgir, Gray golpeo el suelo con traicioneras lágrimas, quería contener un grito. Los magos estaban sometidos a un inmenso dolor, aún más Natsu quien solo la llamaba quería verla, tenerla cerca. ¿Quién diría que la misión terminaría así?

Tal vez por el infinito dolor que sentían los magos no se percataron de una azul luz que se sostenía en el alto cielo, allí se veía una luz sin forma alguna, solo se veía su brillo, los magos no vieron que esa luz descendió con rapidez a las masas de agua que de repente se detuvieron, la luz había descendido y llego a las profundidades del agua con su luz ilumino el cuerpo flotante de la maga celestial, los ojos los tenia cerrados y parecía que la vida la estaba abandonado, en medio de la oscuridad del agua, esa azul luz la ilumino, por algún motivo la luz tomo forma humana pero uno astral, Lucy abrió sus ojos y miro con impresión a la figura que flotaba encima de ella, era como verse a sí misma en un espejo, la maga era consciente de su falta de fuerza, no podría salir de allí, pero alguien le hablaba.

-¿no quieres morir, verdad?- le pregunto la joven, era de cabellos largos rubios de unos profundos ojos verdes.

-¿Quién quiere morir? - le respondió desde su alma

-no permitiré que mueras entonces – le respondió sonriente – pero me tienes que pagar

-¿Cómo?

-solo quiero tu cuerpo, dame tu cuerpo como pago, recíbeme en ti, necesito un cuerpo humano - era cierto la joven era idéntica a Lucy solo que tenía ojos verdes y cabellos largos

-lo acepto - le dijo finalmente Lucy, la muchacha se acercó al flotante cuerpo de la maga celestial y se un delicado movimiento se acercó, su cuerpo transparente se unió al cuerpo de Lucy, los ojos de la maga celestial cambiaron a unos verdes profundos, miro la superficie, y luego volvieron sus achocolatados ojos.

Un gran círculo mágico cubrió gran cantidad de agua, los magos se percataron del círculo de magia que emanaba el agua, Natsu se levantó de golpe para ver como el agua se levantaba en lo alto, gotas de agua llovían a causa de la magnitud del movimiento y un gran brillo de luz azul cubrió el agua, el circulo se veía dentro y fuera del agua, los magos solo se sorprendieron y miraron atónitos como el agua daba lugar a la criatura que salía de las profundidades.

_**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo si es así dejen un review, desde ya muchas gracias por leer es muy importante para mi. Les mando fuertes abrazos, nos vemos **_


	2. Chapter 2

.

_**Bueno ahora la actualización de este finc!**_

_**-Gialeslie: **__muchas gracias por tu review me alegro mucho. Y con eso de ir a darles una paliza yo te ayudo. Nadie se mete con super sexy adorable y super sensual de Natsu Dragneel! . Me alegra mucho que te guste el finc, espero te guste lo aue sigue y me aras llorar con eso de ser mi nueva lectora. Yo creo...que llorare =). Muchas gracias , de verdad es mucho para mi...bien ahora espero disfrutes el capitulo 2!_

_**Dos almas**_

Natsu miraba al igual que la sorprendida Erza, Gray y el felino azul, del agua una brillante luz cubría el agua y desde allí, salió una gran bestia, no solo ello tenia alas, parecía un reptil marino, voló saliendo del agua de una gran vuelo, los magos solo miraron atónitos, la gran bestia dio un grito y mantuvo su vista en el cielo, luego de unos segundos observo el plano terrestre y visualizo a los magos, otro grito fu el que pego para descender con rapidez a la tierra, su vuelo era extraordinario, era largo color azul, era una criatura marina, sus grandes alas se elevaron y se juntaron ya guardándolas a medida que descendió delante de los magos, Natsu reacciono rápido al ver a Lucy en el lomo de la criatura, esta se echó en el suelo y observo a Natsu, el dragón slayer de fuego corrió como un rayo y tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho.

-¡LUCY!- grito Erza acercándose, Gray solo observaba sorprendido a la criatura que no mostraba ningún atisbo de atacar a los magos

-Lucy – sollozo Natsu mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, la maga comenzó a toser y lentamente abrió sus ojos para observar al preocupado Natsu

-Natsu… - lo nombro sonriente, sus amigos se tiraron encima de Lucy, Erza la apretujo con fuerza haciendo chocar su rostro contra su dura armadura amenazándola que la mataría si la preocupaba de nuevo, Gray solo acariciaba sus cabellos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, sintió como Natsu lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡LUCY! - se le tiro encima Happy, el gatito sollozaba mientras la abrazaba con fuerza Lucy solo lo tranquilizo.

-Lucy… ¿Quién es el?- le pregunto Natsu apuntando a la criatura que la había salvado, la criatura solo levanto su mirada y le trasmitió la necesaria confianza para que ella se acercara, la rubia entendió ello así que Lucy se acercó y lo acaricio este reacciono casi ronroneando

-gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa

-de nada – le contesto la criatura, todos se quedaron en silencio, una luz lo envolvió y se convirtió en un joven de cabellos celestes, piel nevada y ojos azules muy hermosos, llevaba puesto una capa blanca y un traje blanco pero no se notaba demasiado ya que la capa cubría casi toda su figura, mientras hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro – fue un placer salvarla Lucy-sama

-¿conoces a Lucy? – Le pregunto áspero Natsu mientras la sostenía de los hombros - ¿Quién eres tú?

-soy el espíritu de las profundidades marinas, mi nombre es Last mucho gusto – dijo inclinándose, Lucy abrió su mano y vio una llave plateada entre sus manos

-¿Lucy te invoco? – pregunto Erza

-si Lucy-sama me invoco- contesto

-¿de dónde sacaste esa llave? – le pregunto Gray

-no lo recuerdo - dijo confundida, de repente la maga celestial se sintió algo mareada – quiero regresar – dijo temblando

-¿estás bien? – le pregunto Natsu mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos

-es mejor irme pronto, luego invóquenme – dijo el espíritu – allí les contare lo que paso – dijo para luego desaparecer - Todos miraron confundidos a la maga celestial quien parecía que tenía mucho sueño, de repente Natsu la cargo y Lucy le sonrió, el dragón slayer se sonrojo, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y gritar de alegría por tenerla de nuevo entre ellos, de inmediato se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, todos sonrieron y decidieron regresar al gremio luego de un viaje todos llegaron al gremio, la mayoría saltaro encima de Natsu quien tenía a Lucy entre sus brazos. Los magos asustados corrieron a ver lo que ocurría.

-¡Lucy!- grito Lissana en dirección a la maga celestial, lo mismo hizo Mirajane, las dos hermanas miraban con angustia a la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-¡LU-CHAN!- grito Levy en busca de su mejor amiga, todos amontonados preguntaban a gritos que era lo que ocurrió, Natsu solo atinaba a correr a todos, miraba de un lado a otro.

-¡WENDY!- llamo a gritos, la pequeña Marvell quien salía del baño se percató del bullicio, al escuchar su nombre corrió a ver lo que ocurría.

-¡LUCY-SAN! – grito asustada al ver a Lucy en ese estado

-solo está dormida – la tranquilizo – pero quisiera que la revises – le pido Natsu, Erza explico lo ocurrido a todos los presentes, muchos lloraban de angustia y de alegría al saber que Lucy había salido de una segura muerte, luego de un gran rato todos esperaban fuera de la enfermería.

Wendy revisaba a Lucy, mientras que en la habitación se encontraban Erza, Gray, Happy, Charle, Mira, Lissana, Levy, Cana y Gajeel, al lado de Lucy estaba su fiel amigo Natsu quien solo rogaba que no tenga nada grave, la pequeña solo pasaba su mano por el cuerpo de la rubia, revisaba con su magia algún tipo de anomalía, y luego de unos minutos termino su inspección. Se dio la vuelta y algo dudosa prosiguió a tranquilizar a sus nakamas.

-Lucy-san se encuentra en buen estado, no tiene riesgo de nada – admitió mirando de reojo a la rubia

-eso es un alivio – dijo suspirando Erza, su rostro reflejo tranquilidad ante la noticia del estado de su amiga, luego de un momento cambio su semblante a uno serio – dejémosla descansar – ordeno mientras jalaba a Gray de la camisa que milagrosamente no se había sacado durante el viaje.

-Natsu-san, debemos dejar descansar a Lucy-san – advirtió Wendy, pero Natsu corrió una silla cerca de la cama de Lucy y se sentó allí

-no, yo me quedare a cuidar a Lucy – le dijo sonriente

-aye, yo también me quedo – dijo Happy sentándose al lado de la rubia, Wendy sonrió con ternura ante el apoyo de sus nakamas, escucho como Lucy de repente suspiro, la pequeña maga volteo y la miro un buen momento

-acaso…- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué paso Wendy? – pregunto Natsu angustiado ante la actitud de la pequeña, Wendy negó con la cabeza

-no es nada Natsu-san – dijo la peli azul ya retirándose – sería prudente si llamo a Grandine – pensó la joven Marvell, al salir Wendy le pidió a Charle que la acompañara, ya así al pequeña dragón slayer salió del gremio, había algo que la inquietaba, y ello tenía mucho que ver con Lucy, así que en medio de sus pensamientos se cuestionaba el estado de su compañera de equipo, comenzó a adentrarse en el frondoso bosque situado en Magnolia.

Natsu por un lado observaba detenidamente cada facción de Lucy, sus pestañas largas y negras, sus piel nevada y aterciopelada, de alguna manera el solo observaba sus rosados labios, no eran muy carnosos ni finos, eran de su gusto, y desde hace mucho tiempo él se preguntaba que se sentiría rozarlo con sus labios, un ligero sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas, el solo atino a ocultar sus brazos entre sus piernas, mientras con delicadeza acercaba su rostro para visualizar mejor su rostro, el aroma a vainilla de Lucy baño el ambiente y por ende dejo deleitado al mago de fuego, que se sentía especial, gracias a su gran olfato él podía ampliar aún mejor el aroma que emanaba Lucy.

-quiressss bessssssarrrrrrlaaaaaaa – escucho un ronroneo, pero Natsu estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que solo dio una pequeña sonrisa de alegría.

-la verdad que sí, quiero besar a Lucy – confeso sonriente y con un sonrojo, hasta que escucho como Happy contenía su risa burlona - ¡espera eso era mentira! – se excusó sonrojado

-aye, estas mintiendo, ya lo dijiste – le dijo Happy - Natsu quiere besar a Lucy, Natsu quiere besar a Lucy, aye – repitió Happy dando saltitos sobre la cama

-nonoonodvm – Natsu estaba tan sonrojado que no podía articular palabra alguna – no se lo digas a nadie Happy – le pidió sonrojado

-aye, pero con una condición – dijo sonriente, el peli rosa solo sudo frio cuando Happy se ponía en esas manías había que complacerlo, si no lo hacía era lo más probable que todo el gremio conozca su más oculto deseo.

-aye ¡NATSU QUIERE BESAR A LUCY! – grito el exceel a los cuatro vientos, todo el gremio solo grito de sorpresa

-¿eso es cierto Natsu? – Pregunto una sonrojada Lucy, el mago de fuego asintió nervioso al sentir la mirada penetrante de Lucy – lo cierto es que yo….

-tú…

-es qué yo solo quiero besar a Gray – dijo Lucy sonriente, Natsu se quedó de piedra mientras procesaba la información, solo miro con rabia al alquimista de hielo, que reía victorioso

-jajaja solo yo besare a Lucy – rio malvadamente, mientras secuestraba a Lucy

-mi rival del amor – mascullo Juvia y Natsu al unísono.

-maldito seas Gray, cubo derretido – mascullaba apretando sus puños

-la enfermedad de Juvia es contagiosa aye – afirmo Happy riendo – solo quiero que me des tres pescados diarios

-¿eso es todo? – le pregunto Natsu ya recuperado

-aye, además – dijo Happy, el peli rosa capto a su felino amigo tomar el estuche de llaves que era de Lucy – Lucy tiene nuevas llaves, y no nos dimos cuenta

-es cierto – concordó, observando llaves plateadas y unas color azules – seguro los gano en algún lugar – presunto

-pero Lucy nos lo hubiera dicho

-seguro pronto lo aria – asumió algo decepcionado – Lucy nunca nos ocultaría algo importante como esto, además ella se ha vuelto más fuerte – dijo con asombro – Lucy es fuerte

-aye… - afirmo el felino, la rubia comenzó a abrir sus ojos, los dos sonrieron al ver a Lucy abrir los ojos lentamente – Lucy

-Lu….- susurro Natsu sonriente, pero el rostro de alegría se borró del rostro de Natsu, dejando desconcertado a Happy que había sido testigo de la reacción de Natsu.

Erza comía su pastel de fresa mientras sonreía como una alegre niña, realmente agradecía que ahora no estuviera llorando, Mirajane se había acercado a la escarlata sonriente.

-¿paso algo Erza? – le pregunto

-nada Mira, es solo que descubrí algo

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunto curiosa la albina mayor

-que Natsu y Lucy, son muy unidos, y son muy lindos juntos – admitió sonrojada mientras seguía comiendo su pastel

-vaya que sí, ambos son muy hermosos juntos – dijo con corazones en los ojos

-¡NATSU DETENTE!- escucharon unos gritos que provenían de la enfermería, todos se percataron de la aterrada voz chillona de Happy, que parecía asustado, de inmediato las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y una Lucy salía corriendo de allí, bajo las escaleras para mirar con espasmo a los magos del gremio, la rubia observaba de un lado a otro y así sucesivamente, comenzó a corren en medio del gremio.

-Lucy debes regresar a la enfermería – dijo Lissana mientras se acercaba a la rubia, pero la maga celestial se alejó con ojos temerosos de la menor de los Strauss, la albina solo miro con confusión a su nakama – soy yo… - pero Lucy solo comenzó a correr

-Lu-chan – intento hablar Levy

-¡NATSU NO! – grito Happy, todos voltearon para ver al peli rosa salir con el ceño fruncido de la enfermería, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, todos estaban en shock nadie lograba entender nada, de repente vieron como Natsu tomaba bruscamente a Lucy del brazo

-¡QUE RAYOS, SUELTA A LUCY NATSU! – intervino Erza

-¿¡QUIEN ERES?! – le grito Natsu a una aturdía Lucy, la rubia intentaba zafarse, pero el agarre de Natsu era aún más fuerte que nunca

-¡NATSU ESTAS LASTIMANDO A LUCY! – le reprocho Mira

-¡DI ALGO!- le exigió el peli rosa mientras arrastraba a la rubia a la barra

-Salamander deja a la coneja – le advirtió Gajeel

-flamita si la sueltas te daré una lección – dijo Gray acercándose peligrosamente

-¡NO TE METAS! – el grito de Natsu sonó más a un potente rugido, el silencio reino en el gremio, todos no entendían el porqué de su comportamiento

-Natsu…- susurro Happy asustado ante su comportamiento

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES!?¡TU NO ERES LUCY! – le grito acorralándola, todos miraron atónitos ante la afirmación de Natsu - ¡¿DONDE ESTA LUCY, DONDE TIENES A LUCY!? – le grito con angustia y un claro enojo, la rubia miro a un lado y observo a los magos en silencio, miro fijo a los ojos jade de Natsu, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo que aumento el enojo del mago de fuego.

-así que, esta chica se llama Lucy – dijo la rubia en voz pausada y alta, el gremio quedo en un estado de inercia total , era confuso, ella era Lucy, pero a la vez afirmaba ser otra persona, el silencio retumbaba en el gremio, muchos solo escuchaban las palabras de enojo de Natsu, y entendieron por fin, que ella no era Lucy, su Lucy

_**Bien espero les aya gustado el capitulo dos! Muchas gracias por leer, encerio me alegra mucho.**_

_**Bien sin mas me despido, dejen un review o si no...morire de hambre! :D .**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disculpen las tardanzas, pero e aqui el capitulo 3. Espero lo disfruten **_

_**Revelación**_

Natsu sostenía con increíble fuerza el cuerpo de la rubia, las muñecas de la supuesta Lucy ya estaban rojas por el agarre brusco del mago de fuego, ella solo se retorcía en el fallido intento de querer librarse del peli rosa, el gremio estaba igual de absorto, nadie había dicho nada, solo observaban con cara de angustia y miedo, era imposible el solo pensar que ella no era la maga celestial que ellos conocían, pero con todo lo ocurrido podrían ya creer cualquier cosa, Natsu jamás sería capaz de someter a su nakama de esa manera tan brusca, jamás pensaron ver a Natsu gritarle y exigirle algún tipo de explicación, el único que solo tomaba sorbos de cerveza y miraba en silencio era el maestro Makarov, él se había mantenido al margen del asunto, no se metería, solo observaría y si tendría que intervenir, lo haría, sabía que sus hijos podrían resolverlo sin que él tuviera que pedir algo. Mirajane más calmada decidió caminar en dirección al mago de fuego, Erza que se había recuperado de la impresión siguió su ejemplo el más cercano a la escena era Gray que se había quedado casi de piedra al oír a Lucy hablar de esa manera, era como si hubiera hablado la misma Juvia, pero no debía quedarse así de quieto, por lo cual también camino en dirección de su amigo-rival.

-contesta o te ira peor – le advirtió Natsu con la mirada llena de rabia, la rubia lo miraba con seriedad sin pisca de algún miedo al mago de fuego, Natsu solo apretó el agarre, ocasionando que la rubia soltara un pequeño alarido

-la estas lastimando – concluyo Mirajane con una seria mirada – déjala, la lastimas – le ordeno, pero el mago de fuego hacia omisión a la advertencia de Mira, en ese momento solo quería saber de Lucy de su Lucy.

-Natsu, no solo Mira te lo dice, te lo ordeno, suéltala – ordeno la potente Erza, su rostro no era del todo contento, al igual que Mira que solo querían que la soltase para que la hagan hablar, sin duda ella no era Lucy.

-flamita ya cálmate, suelta a Lucy – trato de persuadir Gray, pero no espero la reacción de Natsu, le peli rosa enfureció al escuchar que Gray llamaba Lucy a esa desconocida que estaba de intrusa en su cuerpo.

-¡NO ES LUCY! – le grito a su nakama, el alquimista de hielo solo la miro con el ceño fruncido, era evidente que Natsu no sedería, ni con la amenaza de las mil espadas de Erza, ni con la furia de la demonio Mirajane, el sudor en sus manos se volvió ya palpable, era una difícil situación, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, Natsu era un mago muy fuerte y contradecirlo en un enojo valdría muy caro y aún más si se trata de Lucy. El ambiente se volvió hostil e impredecible, aun así la maga rubia no decía nada, solo se mantenía en silencio, uno que parecía no querer romper.

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto asustada Levy, la maga de la escritura se veía temerosa y sin recursos para hacer algo, sintió un peso en su hombro levanto su mirada y vio al mismo Gajeel a su lado.

-no creas que Salamander está loco – apoyo el dragón slayer de metal – el aroma – dijo – el aroma de la Coneja no es el de siempre, ella no es la que conocemos – admitió observando

-pero…- Lissana que estaba oyendo no podía creer a lo que se refería con eso, ni ella misma hubiera imaginado ver a Natsu en esa situación, eran amigos desde la remota infancia y jamás lo vio tan alterado con respecto a una nakama.

-estás loco Gajeel – opuso Levy con el ceño fruncido – ella es Lu-chan, Natsu se está pasado, no permitiré que lastime a mi amiga de esa manera – dijo decidida ya en dirección a plantarse contra el dragón slayer de fuego.

-no lo aras enana, no te preguntaste algo – afirmo Gajeel; Levy solo volteo intrigada ante el comentario del mago de metal

-¿Qué cosa? – le pregunto

-Wendy me dijo hacer un buen rato que iría por la vieja curandera – le aviso – ella seguro que también detecto el aroma diferente de la coneja, Salamander está más que afectado, no sabe cómo reaccionar, esta es su manera – le dijo

-Natsu…- susurro preocupada la albina menor. La escena no había cesado en lo mas mínimo Natsu en su intento de hacerla hablar la samareo para dijera algo más, pero la rubia no decía aun nada

-¡YA ME TIENES ARTO, MADITA SEA! ¡¿ DONDE ESTA LUCY!? – le exigió una explicación

-ya es suficiente – dijo Mirajane dejando salir a la revelación el Satan Soul, la forma dulce había cambiado a una terrorífico, se acercó furiosa y con toda su fuerza intento separar a Natsu de Lucy, más el mago de fuego se resistía a que lo separaran de su agarre con la maga, el peli rosa no se inmutaba ante el terrorífico enojo de Mirajane, sin duda le daba igual que ella estuviera enojada, solo pensaba en que Lucy tenía que regresar.

-¡CONTESTA! – le grito por último, ya sus ojos jades demostraban preocupación, desolación, miedo a haber perdido para siempre a Lucy, quería verla de nuevo, esa no era ella, lo sentía lo sintió cuando ella despertó al momento de mirarla no eran sus ojos, ni era el mismo aroma que emanaba, no era la maga que él quería con todo su ser, no era su Lucy, y el solo pensar que otra está en su cuerpo… ¿Dónde está Lucy? , sus ojos furioso te tornaron ya dolidos y cristalinos, la maga celestial cambio su semblante frio y alejado, pudo notar los fuertes sentimientos de Natsu, sabía que ella había creado ese dolor, es que ni ella lo creía. – Di algo… - le pidió mientras era forzado por Mira a soltarla - ¡MALDICIÓN CONTESTA! – le grito sin paciencia.

-¡NO ME GRITES! – Respondió furiosa mientras intentaba zafarse – ¡ ERES UN ANIMAL, MIRA COMO ME DEJASTE! – le grito apuntado sus brazos rojos, parecían que habían sido casi quemados, pero su grito fue el que dejo en silencio al gremio, todo no pensaron en oír a Lucy gritarle de esa manera a Natsu, incluso Mira dejo de forcejear al escucharla gritar de esa manera

-¡NO ME HABLAS ASI, Y CONTESTA! – le grito Natsu

-Lucy, por favor di algo – pidió Happy quien se había acercado tembloroso a la maga celestial, el exceel intento abrazarla para evitar que Natsu lastimara a la rubia, lo que menos quería era ver a Natsu lastimar a Lucy.

-¿Quién eres gatito? – le pregunto ladeando la cabeza, Happy no pudo contener las lagrimas

-soy Happy – le dijo limpiando sus lágrimas amargas - ¿ya te olvidaste de mi Lucy? – le pregunto dolido

-perdón gatito – dijo apenada la rubia, pero no contaron con que Natsu la volvería a tomar de una muñeca, la rubia cayo de rodillas al suelo con la muñeca elevada la que Natsu sostenía con rabia y fuerza.

-Contesta… ¿Quién diablos eres, y donde esta Lucy? , te advierto que no tengo paciencia y te ira peor si no contestas – le dijo ya mostrándole su puño con fuego emanando, la rubia sonrió con arrogancia

-no querrás lastimar el cuerpo de Lucy – dijo al fin, todos se quedaron en silencio – como lo sabía, si lastimas el cuerpo de Lucy, ella sufrirá el dolor, no yo, dudo que quieras verla sufrir – le dijo con sarcasmo

-eres una maldita…-susurro furiosos Dragneel – devuélveme a Lucy – le dijo furioso, la rubia solto un grito de dolor

-déjame bastardo… – le dijo furiosa

-¡CONTESTA! – le grito pero esta vez fue Erza, que furiosa miro a Lucy, era de esperar la desesperación en la que se encontraban, una destellante luz se presentó en el gremio una que inundo en especial el lugar donde estaba Lucy y Natsu, la luz se trasformó en una azul profunda dejando a la vista al joven de cabellos azules claros.

-Natsu-san, le advierto suéltela – dijo Last, tomándolo del hombro

-no me toques – le dijo con rabia el peli rosa, pero luego sintió como alguien los sostenía del hombro apartándolo en definitiva de Lucy - ¡LOKE! – grito enojado al ver al espíritu celestial de Lucy

-no vez que la lastimas idiota – le dijo mientras tomaba a Lucy de las manos para hacerla levantarse - ¿estás bien? – le pregunto

-si gracias Leo – agradeció la rubia, Natsu parecía el más furioso, ese Loke de alguna manera no parecía el mismo de siempre, era amable con la intrusa en el cuerpo de Lucy, ¿no se daba cuenta?

-¡NO TE DAS CUENTA LEON DE PACOTILLA, ELLA NO ES NUESTRA LUCY! – le grito alterado

-lo sé… – respondió finalmente, el silencio absorto mantuvo la incógnita en el gremio

-sabemos muy bien que ella no es Lucy-sama – apoyo Last

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Mirajane dejando el Satan Soul.

-soy Elsie – dijo la rubia sobándose la muñeca – soy la Princesa de Verot, realmente me indigna como me trato ese dragón de pacotilla – dijo furiosa mientras observaba al furiosa Natsu, que contenía las ganas de gritarle.

-lamento no haber venido a tiempo Elsie- sama – dijo Last inclinándose levemente

-no…hay…- pero la rubia parecía tambalearse en su lugar, se tocó la cabeza con un claro dolor en su rostro, Loke solo atino a sostenerla entre sus brazos, mientras la rubia mostraba un claro dolor en su pecho – maldición…ahora no...- dijo cerrando los ojos, cayendo definitivamente en brazos de Loke, todo se quedaron en una impresión.

-Elsie, princesa de Verot – susurro Levy impresionada, recordó a la perfección el cuento que había leído con las chicas, todas se miraron mutuamente asintiendo ya entendían ese no era un simple cuento, era la verdadera historia de la caída del reino de Verot.

-no me jodan…- dijo molesto Natsu

-es la verdad Natsu – intervino Levy

-ya lo recuerdo – dijo Erza mirando detenidamente – es la princesa del cuento de Verot

-¿cuento? – pregunto Gray incrédulo

-si – afirmo Levy – es sobre el antiguo reino de Verot, allí la familia real portaba la maga celestial, de allí la princesa Elsie, ella es una maga celestial, cuenta el cuento que la princesa junto con su amado y sus amigos buscan el descanso de su alma – conto Levy, todos estaban en el dilema si creerle a o no, después de todo era un cuento.

-lo que dice la humana es cierto – todos voltearon para ver a una anciana peli rosa con el ceño fruncido a su lado la pequeña Marvell con Charle volando a su lado – esa joven esta poseía

-¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto Laxus mientras miraba de reojo a Lucy

-que esa humana tiene dos almas en su ser incorpóreo – explico acercándose – es cierto, con todo lo que ocurrido…. Lucy había muerto

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Natsu sudando frio y de inmediato sus ojos se tornaron confusos – ella no estaba muerta…- dijo negando con la cabeza

- Natsu tiene razón, Lucy no murió ella…estaba bien – concluyo Happy lloroso

-es la verdad, en el momento de su caída su cuerpo recibió fuertes golpes, la caída al agua fue su letal final – contradijo

-¡Pero Wendy, dijo que ella estaba bien! – grito alterado Natsu

-déjame terminar tks por eso odio a los humanos – se quejó Polyuska – es cierto que la joven murió en ese momento, pero hubo un milagro, ella hizo un pacto con el alma de esa princesa, en resumen Elsie le dio la vida y para ello tomo su cuerpo – afirmo

-entonces Lucy murió por un instante – dijo Erza seria

-así es, por eso ahora Elsie tenía control sobre su cuerpo – afirmo la anciana

-en el Mundo Celestial, el Rey me había informado de lo ocurrido, y el mismo le dio la protección a Lucy, es un milagro que Elsie llegara justo a tiempo, estoy más que agradecido con la princesa – dijo Loke mientras miraba el pacifico rostro de Lucy

-pero… ¿Qué pasa con Lucy? – Pregunto Natsu, su rostro se tornó oscuro y con rastros de culpa, ella había sufrido ese accidente para protegerlo, - ¿Dónde está Lucy? – pregunto con cristalinos ojos, el dolor lo sintieron sus nakamas, ellos también querían saber lo que había ocurrido con Lucy, no había indicios de su alma, era doloroso.

-Natsu-san…de echo Lucy-san…-trato de decir, más Natsu corrió con rapidez al lado del cuerpo de Lucy; Last quien se había quedado serio observaba con ojos cautelosos los pasos del mago de fuego, Loke tuvo que soltar a la maga celestial ya que Natsu se la quitó y la acomodo entre sus brazos, todos tenían miedo de la expresión del mago de fuego, nadie sabía que aria con la rubia, pero no dejarían que la lastime. Lucy se movió entre los brazos del dragón slayer, comenzó a murmurar y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, Natsu solo la miraba con seriedad, y luego de unos segundos sonrió con alegría, la rubia lo observo un largo momento, como estudiando sus facciones.

-Natsu…-susurro sonriendo, esa sonrisa de Lucy, era Lucy, su maga celestial, era ella - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto sonrojada al sentir los brazos de Natsu tensarse – Natsu…- nombro preocupada, solo sintió la calidez recorrer su cuerpo, la respiración tibia del mago de fuego, su sonrojo se intensifico de sobremanera, miro a sus nakamas todos sonreían de alegría, o entendía porqué tanto lio, pero sabía que Natsu estaba alegre por algún motivo, sintió como Happy la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura mientras Natsu continuaba abrazándola.

-qué bueno que volviste – dijo sonriendo a lo grande, la maga solo le devolvió el cálido abrazo, ahora entendía la satisfacción que es tener a Natsu tan cerca, por el momento ignoraría lo ocurrido, luego se enteraría, pero por ahora solo sentiría la calidez de su dragón de fuego.


End file.
